


Slithering Fruit

by LazyNightChaos



Category: Monster x Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Romance, Other, Terato, Teratophilia, monster girlfriend, monster nsfw, monster s/o, monster x reader, terato nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyNightChaos/pseuds/LazyNightChaos
Summary: Word count: 6,125Rating: 18+, NSFW. Male Naga x Female Reader. Smutty af. DP, BJ’s, etc.Summary:A trek deep into the forest to find food for your starving village results in meeting a rather strange creature. Will secrets of past stories be revealed or will you end up a thrall of the monsters within the woods?





	Slithering Fruit

Leaves rustled aside as creatures scatted among the branches littering the ground. A warm breeze brushed past your cheek, fluttering your tawny hair around your neck. You reached up and plucked a veiny orange orb from the fruit heavy tree above you. The wood groaned in response as the limb sprang back into the air, free from the restraints of the parasitic growth.

You sighed, carefully placing the fruit into the hand woven basket at your feet. This was always a strange time of the year. The trees bore offspring and food for the village, while the bushes died and scatted their corpses across the forest floor. Another fruit dropped from the tree, squashing to the ground with a sickening noise a few feet away from you. Startled, you walked over to investigate. Blood red pulp spread around the once orange skin, a strange floral scent meeting you. You reached for the pit of the fruit, wiping it and your hands on the dark cotton apron tied around your waist. Walking back to the basket, you clutched at a smooth green stone resting between your breasts. The village chief provided these green stones to all women when they came of age. Your father said it would protect you against the dangers of the world, that you were to never remove it.

Placing the seed next to the slowly growing mound of fruit, you sat on the hard ground and brought your knees up. You untied your apron and dropped it into the basket. Your feet hurt. You’d been doing this since sunrise and it seemed the sun would soon set. Hopefully this bounty will be enough to please the village. Knocking stray leaves off your boots, you thought to last year and the amazing harvest that had been produced. Worry struck you as you tilted your face to the towering tree above you. It couldn’t be that it was dying, could it? After all, you had to walk quite a ways out from the normal territory before you could even find any fruit. A deep sigh left your tired lips once again as your stomach rumbled.

The sky began to turn a deep blue as the shadows of the strange trees around you cast into the sky. Maybe you should set up a fire? There’s no way you’d be able to make it to the village this late. Surely the fruit could survive until the morning?

You grabbed the cylindrical basket and brought it to your waist, balancing it on your hip as you stood. May as well try to get as close to the village as you could before it got completely dark. You reached for the cloak shoved to the side of the basket and slung it over your shoulder, hoping to keep the forest bugs from biting you too fiercely. Your gaze followed the fabric as it draped around the soft mounds on your chest. They seemed to be getting in the way more and more lately, but you swore you had stopped growing more than a couple moons ago on your eighteenth year.

You knocked your boot heel against the tree, causing a piece of bark to chip off, a trick you were taught so that you wouldn’t lose your way. Birds cawed in the distance as you headed toward the village, shadows darting through the underbrush. The forest was always an eerie place at night. It was rare you had to stay out so late, and even when you did they often sent out search parties in the morning. Within the past few years, the chief had reached out to additional villages in order to set up guardsmen during the dark hours. They never told you why, though you think it’s a similar issue with children being afraid of the dark.

Beetles hummed and whizzed past your head toward the setting sun as your boots crunched the leaves on your path. You always lost your mind to your thoughts at these hours. One of the shadows from the brush jumped out in front of your path and teased, hunkering down and waving a fluffy tail back and forth before hopping back under the brush. These creatures were always so playful, but you had been told they could lead children to their demise and feast of their flesh.

As your mind wandered to morbid thoughts of stories you had been told, a bright flash evoked from one side of the forest. You crouched down, drawing the cape over your eyes as an animal bellowed its final breath. Keeping your eyes covered, you crept toward the undergrowth, no longer worried about the small creatures hiding along side you. Loud, high pitched yells erupted from all directions as the forest itself shared the agony of what occurred. A thundering boom quieted all noises in an instant. Your eyes still covered, you tried calming your thundering heart. Cool breezes rushed by and you had an inkling that it might have been the guardian of this forest. Rest whosoever’s soul they were about to demolish for the act just performed.

Without realizing it, you removed your hand from the stone around your neck and gripped a knife that hid on the inside of your boot. Removing the cloak from your eyes, you branded the knife in front of you. The glimmering silver blade met the nose of a snake like creature. It’s azure eyes narrowed at your act, tongue flickering out and tasting the metal before drawing back into the darkness faster than your eyes could follow. Fear tingled up your spine, an odd feeling that you hadn’t experienced in some time.

Grabbing your basket, you scrambled to your feet and booked it. Your cape billowing behind you, slicing against trees and snagging on branches before ultimately coming to its demise. Snaps and thuds broke the air to your left, breaking your concentration on the ground before you. You made out a shape keeping pace with you. It appeared to cut through the branches with ease, almost hovering and using the them for leverage.

In your distraction, you hadn’t noticed a knotted root creeping in front of your path. Your foot caught and launched you tumbling forward. Your basket was thrown out of your hand, fruit spiraling through the air as they all landed with that sickening thud. You landed against a tree, upside down and dazed as the noises that were beside you appeared to come from in front.

In a stupor, you managed to straighten yourself out and crouch, not yet fully able to stand. A rush of air met your face, loosening twigs and leaves that danced along your hair and clothes. You tried to see the thing before you, but were unable to discern much from the shadows. You thought back to the fruit. They’d have your ass for not bringing anything home with you, even if you were out this late. Despair drooped across your face.

A scaly hand reached out and stroked the side of your cheek with a knuckle. It was cool and soothing, causing all fear to leave you. Your breath slowly calmed as the hand kept stroking your face. Strange noises began to seep from the undergrowth once more, but a hiss quickly quieted them. You looked back up in front of you and saw the same azure eyes as before. Their depths staring deep into your soul.

A silver tongue flicked out and brushed the air before you, slipping back into the deep green maw from whence it came. You grabbed the wrist of the hand and brought yourself to your feet, your other hand reaching before you. Your palm met with the same smooth scales, only this time they worked their way into a chest. The being slid closer to you, pushing the both of you against the tree you crashed into. Two arms braced against your sides. Two more cradled your face. Just what was this creature?

It lowered its face, which reminded you of the pythons you’d seen lounging in the tree tops. The silver forked tongue flicked out against the stone between your breasts. Once touched, the stone began to hum. To say you were confused was an understatement.

The sun had fully set. Here you were, braced against a tree by some snake-like monstrosity. Was it really a monster though? You glanced at its chest once more, noticing the slight muscle that bounced from under the scales. Well, it had two sets of arms, so that had to count as a monster. It clicked in your mind that you hadn’t seen its legs, but just as that thought passed, you felt something begin to slither up and around you. A tail appeared and began to coil around your body, immobilizing you.

“What are you?” Your voice left your throat in a whisper, awe beginning to set it.

The being pushed its face up to yours and began to nuzzle you.

“Protector.” The word emanated from deep within the being, coming out with a slight accent that overly pronounced the O’s.

You felt the coils become a bit tighter as they finalized around your hips. The emerald sheen of this beings body glittered in the star light, its underside fading into a pale cream. Something burned within your stomach, causing a blush to spread across your face.

A strange rumbling sounded from its throat as it pulled you closer to its body. Whatever stirred within you desperately wanted to be ravaged. You’d had one drunken incident a couple years ago, but you hardly remember it. Hearing the moans of the village at night only makes you imagine what it could have felt like.

The coils loosened around you as the creature backed away. You noticed it had dainty gold chains draping over its body. Was this some form of jewelry? They looked delicious against the jade scales. Everything about this creature screamed that it was a snake. There was nothing aside from the interesting build of its chest that said other wise. You glanced up at it as a sudden noise snapped from its neck. On both sides of its face appeared flaps of scale covered skin, baring red lines within. Thoughts of stories you’d heard raced through your mind. Nothing mentioned anything of this type of creature.

It grabbed your arm gently with clawed hands, having to hunker down slightly, and directed you off the path you had been running. You were hesitant, until you heard the sound of water splashing into a pool. Breaking through the tree line, you arrived at a small waterfall. The light of the moon revealed the beauty of the area as fireflies swirled around the lush edges of the pond. Your arm was freed was the creature, your protector, slithered into the water. You hadn’t realized just how big it was. Its lower half trailed at least ten feet behind itself, ending in a point. It turned around in the water, beckoning for you to join.

Your eyes fell to the drops dripping off its sturdy torso. Something about them falling over those scales and the dainty chains that adorned them stirred a hunger within you. It bent its face down to meet yours again. It definitely looked more like a viper this way, only much bigger. Its tongue slid out and tasted your cheek, leaving a small trail of saliva behind. You stepped toward the water, wondering if you should leave on your clothes. Your protector seemed to notice your hesitation and began to coil itself around you once more, slowly pulling you toward the water.

“Water is safer than woods,” Its thick accent mulled the words through your mind. “Don’t be shy.”

You slowly trekked into the cool pond, tiny waves forming around your ankles and up to your thighs as you moved deeper into it. A loud splash made you look up from your feet as you realized the protector fully submerged itself. You froze, wondering if this might have been a trap all along. Was this stone on your chest really a connection source to it? Why hadn’t it come to you sooner if so?

Scales began to slide between your legs and wind up to your ass, fitting between your cheeks and pushing you forward just a bit more. You saw its head surface, those blue eyes watching you carefully. If you hadn’t seen its full body, you would just think it to be some huge snake enjoying a relaxing moonlit bath. You lowered yourself into the water, worried about your feet not being able to find a ground to kick off of. The protector’s thick tail pushed against you, though. It wasn’t allowing you to see how deep this pool would go.

“You’re interesting,” The words spilled out of your lips as you relaxed against the support underneath you. Its head perked up a bit. “I’ve never seen you before, but you look like a creature from a story. If I didn’t know any better, you’d appear as an average snake. But you’re so much more.”

A strange hum filled the water, making tiny vibrations bounce around its face and your upper half. It lowered you slightly, letting water soak the cotton shirt and lap around your breasts. A quick hiss of air left you as the cold sent a shock through your chest. You hadn’t been ready for that just yet.

“Same could be said of you.” Its tail trailed higher, coiling between your breasts and brushing across your nipples. You held back a gasp.

The protector swelled out of the water, towing above you. Water dripped fiercely off every aspect of it. Warmth grew between your thighs as you watched the beads roll off of its emerald scales and around every muscle bend. The chains fell forward as it leaned down. Its left arms both reached forward, one stroking your face while the other gripped around your waist.

“What is your accent?” You questioned.

“It is of the language of my people. There are many around your tribe, but few show their faces to those they are dedicated to.” Its lips peeled back as it spoke, revealing two large fangs and a row of smaller sharp teeth behind them.

“Dedicated? You mean the stones?” You reached between your breasts, holding the glimmering stone forward.

“Your elder made a deal with our kind to protect yours from the danger of these lands. A scale at birth for the same child born that day. We would be forever tied.” Its tail slithered up to your throat, wrapping behind your neck and tilting your face upwards.

“A scale… but it’s as hard as rock? If we’re tied at birth, then how long have you known of me without me knowing of you?” More questions exploded through your mind as you took in the being before you once again and realized there was a strange connection that you hadn’t noticed before.

“Glamours. I’ve known of and have watched you more than I wish to admit,” A blush spread on your face as you thought back to all those times you’d bathed under waterfalls similar to this one. The rushing water helped keep the silence away as you wondered what it thought of your body.

It dipped the both of you into the water, keeping your face tilted upwards as it fully submerged itself once again. You felt its hands wander over your body, caressing your thighs and back. Its tail wrapped through your legs and around your waist, causing a slickness to spread over thighs. A strange nudging sensation crawled up your body as its face burrowed over every curve until it surfaced again, leaving you on the verge of panting from desire.

“You’re squishier than I thought. It’s a nice change from the scales of my kind.” All four arms wrapped you in a loose embrace. You thought you felt something nudge against your core, but brushed it off as the protector’s tail.

“Are you scared of me?” It placed its mouth against your forehead, nuzzling the only part the water hadn’t touched.

“I don’t think so. You seem familiar, but I don’t know your name or anything about you.” Your gaze shifted to the side as you stared toward the star filled sky.

“Let me change that.” The pressure on your core grew, there was no way that was its tail.

You tried to surface yourself more, eager to get above the water. The protector noticed and lifted you slightly until your breasts floated gently on the water. It leaned down and began to nose between them, its head just barely small enough to remain within your chest. A tiny moan escaped you and it tilted its face to yours.

“That noise. What was that?” Curiosity filled the slited eyes that bore into yours. It held you tighter.

“It was – ah… satisfaction? Yeah, it was satisfaction. You doing that felt really nice.” The blush on your face spread further and deeper as the being kept boring into your soul with its gaze. You tried covering your face with your hands, forgetting it had multiple arms, and were restrained before you could do so.

“I want to hear it again.” Its tongue slid out, this time not as how you had previously seen. Saliva covered the entirety of its length, which seemed to be much longer and wider than you noticed. It wrapped around your still covered breast and pulled its mouth over it. Fear and want struck through you as its silver tongue worked along the soft mound.

Another moan escaped you, causing the being to release and come back to your face. It licked your neck and nuzzled under your ear, causing heavier breathes to leave your hungry lungs. One of its hands reached around and grasped your ass, making the pool of warmth between your legs beg for attention.

“My kind mate for life, but I haven’t found anyone suitable.” Those words burned through your mind as its mouth wrapped around your neck, threatening to puncture skin with its fangs. “You leave me with such lust and want. We aren’t supposed to show ourselves unless its dire, but I can’t help it. Your body is so… delicious.”

You swallowed hard as the final word left its vibrating throat. A rush of vertigo swarmed your mind as the protector pushed the both of you to the bank. Cattails danced around your head as you sat onto your elbows. The being backed away and towered over you again, it lowered its arms so as to cage you in. A few of the chains dangled across your body. The thought of those strong arms holding you down made you burn between your thighs.

“You make me feel ways that no one in the village has been able to.” You shakily confessed, rubbing your thighs together in a feeble attempt to ease the ache.

“You would have me?” The protector’s eyes widened as it lowered to you. It made it seem as though no one ever hinted at the such before.

“In a h-heartbeat,” Your lust was taking over and clouding your words as you realized this being could be yours. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Gorgeous,” It lowered its head into the crook of your neck and let its dripping tongue slide down along your collar bone. “No one has called me that before.”

Tiny gasps escaped you as its tongue swirled in circles on your skin. Its clawed hands gripped tighter into the soft soil. You tilted your head back, lewd thoughts racing through your mind as you wanted desperately to get off. A weight pushed against your thighs as heavy pants came from the being hovering over you. Its eyes were tightly closed and you wondered if it was hesitating out of fear or uncertainty.

You glanced down at the weight and saw a slick opening breaking through the scaled plating on its underside. The moon fell behind a cloud, leaving your gaze in the shadows. You looked back up at the being and noticed its eyes were still closed. Pushing both your hands on its chest, you sat up and focused on the opening in the plating.

The protector hesitated before landing on the ground on its side, two of its muscled arms supporting it while the other two appeared unsure where to go. You stared at the scene, taking in the beauty of this creature exposing itself to you. The water lapped at the base of its body, giving a soothing aesthetic to the whole ordeal.

You reached for the opening, keeping eye contact with the protector. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think a blush was forming along the scales on its face. Your hand met with the slick parting. Breaking your gaze, you looked down and watched as your fingers dipped in and drew out a dripping, fleshy, strangely shaped figure. It was a little smaller and thinner than your forearm and a deep blue in color. Your fingers wove around the shape, making out a slightly bulbous tip with nubs along the sides. The base mixed with scales and flesh, a harder bulb pulsed just a few inches above it meeting with the scales. You stroked your hand along it, causing a hiss to seep from the protector’s mouth and its tail to thrash in the water.

“You’re male?” The thought left your plump lips.

“Nothing but.” He reached toward the slit in his scales and eased it further open, a smaller, similar shaped cock pushing forward.

Your eyes widened. The men in your village only had a single member. Some of them joked about wanting two, but you didn’t know that was a real thing. You wrapped your free hand around the new cock, feeling the fleshy blue skin and slowly stroking the liquid from the break around it.

The protector threw his head back, fangs bared. He grabbed your hands, pulling you onto his body as he slithered back toward a rock and braced against it. You straddled his tail, welcoming the feeling of pressure pushing back against your thighs.

Releasing his grip, the protector folded his upper arms behind his head and kept the other two braced on the ground at his side. You grasped both cocks again, leaning down and admiring the sight. Your mouth watered at the thought of wrapping your lips around one. A quick glance up showed you that might be a good idea as the protector had his mouth open and tongue threatening to loll out, saliva starting to slowly drip down the sides of his mouth.

You opted for the smaller of the two at first. Hesitation filled you as you realized you hadn’t done this part before. You opened your mouth and pushed out your tongue, brushing the blue tip of the smaller cock before you lowered your mouth onto it completely. A hissed moan crept from a guttural depth within the protector. You glanced up at him, swirling your tongue around the tip of the cock nestled past your lips. His cobra-like frills were on full display, causing your lower lips to further soak with want and need.

Attempting to fit more of the fleshy shaft in your mouth, you bobbed your head up and down the length. The nubs on the sides were a welcomed experience, giving your tongue something else to toy with. You began to notice the musky flavor as it filled your mouth. It wasn’t as disturbing as you’d once thought it would be. The protector pushed against you, his emerald body raising slightly from the ground as more moans escaped him. You released the smaller cock, keeping hands on both and continuing to pump both of them up and down.

His tail wove around your waist and under your full breasts as you moved your mouth onto the bigger cock. It pulsated and pushed against your tongue, flattening it as you attempted to lower your lips past the nubs. This one was more of a challenge, forcing your jaw to open to sizes it wasn’t used to. His tail slowly began to wrap around your breasts individually, one at a time, and teased your nipples in a similar fashion to what your hands were doing to his cocks.

You began to interchange which one you were sucking, leaving a trail of saliva behind on each as you shoved your mouth past the deep blue head on one before bouncing over to the other. A thought crossed your mind, causing you to push both the cocks together and wrap both hands around them. You eyes flitted up to your protector, his arms now sprawled to his sides while one pushed against his forehead. His body writhed in an interesting way beneath you. It seemed he truly did want this as well.

Keeping both cocks together, you began to lick and suck all over them while pumping your hands simultaneously. Desperate noises came from him as he bucked against you. Before you knew it, you were thrown onto your back, his hulking figure panting above you. Both cocks bouncing in the air as need took him over.

Water lapped around your lower legs as he lifted your shirt, exposing your plump breasts. You shied your face away, embarrassed by the act despite what you were just doing to him. He lowered his face back down, taking one into his mouth in a similar way as before, only this time you were fully able to feel the warmth past his maw. He formed a slight suction against your breast, making the wetness from your pussy mingle with the water around you. You let your hands mix with the soil above, relishing the moment.

His tail worked down from your waist, sliding under your water soaked pants, and slithering between your thighs. A loud gasp spilled from you as he found the small bud between your lips and teased against it. One of his hands reached up and grabbed your wrists, locking you in place. Another hand massaged your free breast. The other two supported his weight on either side of you.

Your mind began to go fuzzy as he sucked harder and teased faster on your clitoris. Sparks mingled with the stars in the sky as you felt yourself nearing release. Your body seemed to work on its own as your hips bounced against the ground, the stimulation almost too much to bare. As soon as the thought crossed your mind, his tail thrust into the depths of your pussy, forcing your chest off the ground and your eyes to roll back as convulsions of ecstasy surged through you.

He released your breasts and the grip on your arms. Lowering himself between your legs, he pulled down your pants and admired the sight of his own tail pounding into you. Words raced through your mind, but you were unable to let them pass your lips as the waves still bloomed across your curvy body. He slowly removed his tail, tongue slithering out of his mouth to taste you on himself. Groggily, you peered down to see what his next motive was to be. A smirk splayed across his face as he lifted your ass into the air.

He opened his mouth as wide as possible, revealing the deep red interior before shoving his face between your legs. A loud moan filled the air as his tongue spread your walls, thrusting deep into your womb. This felt much nicer than his tail. His silver tongue was warm, thick, and smooth in just the right spots. You arched your body as he went faster, placing your hands on his head as his grip tightened around your thick thighs. Mewls and moans left you as you approached that sweet release once more.

“Oh, please don’t stop,” You begged as his tongue slowed, pushing further into you. You rubbed your hands over his face, enjoying the smooth feel of the scales beneath your fingers. “Please.”

You final plea forced deep growls from him as he tightened his mouth around you, biting slightly into your back and stomach as his tongue sped up. With one final thrust, your orgasm wracked through you and he pulled his head away. His tongue lingered, devouring the liquid that seeped from you.

“You’re sweet, like honeysuckle.” The compliment was shocking, to be compared to such a delectable treat was something you’d never experienced.

Before you could retort, he flipped you onto your stomach and pulled your legs up, exposing every inch of your ass to him as water swirled mid way down your thighs and dripped down your skin. Concern pricked you as you felt him brace the larger pulsating cock against your entrance. You glanced over your shoulder and caught his azure eyes.

“Be gentle,” Your voice came more sultry than you wanted. “I’m still new to this.”

A low rumble came from his chest in retort as he slid the head past your lips. The feeling of being spread so wide caused you to fall to the ground, losing what support you had as you clenched the dirt beneath you. He thrust deeper, forcing you to take almost half of his blue cock. Strangled moans left your mouth as you bathed in the feeling. One of his arms grabbed around your belly to support you while another clawed down your back, leaving red welts in its wake. The dainty chains trailed along your back, adding a different sensation to it all.

His tail wiggled up beside your face and coiled around your cheek as he began to pound his body into you. Your moans almost turned to screams as the feeling of being spread so wide verged pain and pleasure. You could feel the tip of his cock pushing against your cervix, almost causing your stomach to bulge. The nubs along the side of its head and shaft grazed your walls in the most pleasurable way. As you became accustomed to his size, you tried to brace yourself on your arms again.

Your protector had different ideas though, and shoved his tail into your mouth, causing you to drop back down from the shock. The strange tip on his tail was smooth and tasted similar to the musk of his cocks. You gently sucked on it, swirling your tongue along with it as the protector moaned heavily in response.

His body flexed and pulsed as he humped you into submission. The muscles along his back threatened to break through his scales as he supported not only his weight but yours as well. He opened his eyes after a hard thrust and grunt and gazed down at your body. Though you couldn’t see it, adoration and awe struck across him as stringy saliva dripped down onto your smooth back.

You slowed your tongue against his tail, wondering why he was steadily delaying his thrusts. Just as you were about to glace back at him, a hard pound against your body forced the base of his cock into you.

“A-aah!” A mixture of a moan and a yelp spilled from you as a loud pop sounded from your connection with him. His other cock bobbed against your ass as he tried his best to bury himself further in you. Your eyes clouded, threatening to make you lose consciousness as you rode another orgasm through to completion.

He wrapped all of his arms around you, pulling you upright as he rolled to his back. You held onto the base of his tail as your legs dangled on his sides. Slowly allowing yourself to relax to this final new size, you tried grinding against him. He pushed your ass up, watching as the knot of his cock popped in and out of you. Your mind was hazy with desire. You began questioning how long this would take. How much longer could he last?

As that last question passed your thoughts, you felt him brace his second cock against the entrance to your ass. Before you could request that he wait, he pushed himself into you. Your muscles tensed and vibrations resonated from your core as you yelped and fell against his tail. Your protector ceased moving as he noticed you skin begin to bumple.

“Did I hurt you?” His voice was a welcoming sound against the babbling of the waterfall.

“A-a… Ye-AH!” You yelped again as he thrust both cocks deeper into you. “P-please w-w-wait a moment.”

Your body trembled at the feeling of violation. Attempting to relax against him, you slowly lowered yourself onto both of his cocks, gripping your ass cheek so as to lower the risk of pain. He caught on and took over, using two emerald clawed hands to spread you wide.

“And you call me gorgeous.” He leaned down, allowing his tongue to circle around the hole his smaller cock was occupying. Saliva eased the pain and helped him slide in.

You sat up straight, causing him to rightend himself as well and slide back to the rock he was braced on before. Your protector peered down at you from above, watching your breasts bounce as you rode his cocks. Two of his hands rested against your hips while two more grabbed your breasts and desperately squeezed the soft tissue. He buried his cock fully into your ass. You loved every bit of it. You didn’t want this to stop.

“So squishy. I love it. Fuck, your body is so tight!” Hearing your protector swear pulled something from deep within you. It turned you on. It made you want him to fill you up with his seed.

“Gah!” The breathe escaped you as he began to thrust against every bounce of your hips. “Oh, protector, please make me yours!”

“I’ll do anything for you, my love.” His tail thrashed the water in response to your words.

A clawed hand left one of your breasts and reached for your face, tilting it upwards toward his as he shoved his tongue past your lips and forced his mouth upon yours. He tasted like summer fruit, tangy and sweet. Your tongues swirled together as quieted moans and desperate pleas swapped through gasps of air. The chains continued to bounce against you back. Lewd noises filled the air as your bodies slammed against each other. Your pussy and ass almost going numb from the feeling of being penetrated by both thick cocks. Clear liquid seeped from your thighs as he pounded at you, causing another orgasm to edge closer and closer.

Without a moments notice, he flipped both of you onto your stomachs and vigorously pounded away. The feeling causing you to go on the brink of passing out once more as loud grunts and hisses escaped from deep within him.

“O-Oh, fuck you’re so tight! I’m going to make you mine if it’s the last thing I do.” He bent his head down and bit into your shoulder, causing you to yell in both pain and delight.

“Do it! Please make me yours! Ah, just come in me!” Your desperate pleas didn’t embarrass you this time. It’s what you wanted. You wanted every bit of this for the rest of your life. How dare the village elders keep this secret from you.

With a final thrust, you protector drove both of his cocks in you as hard as he could. Loud pops came from your entrances once again as both cocks buried all the way to his base. The feeling of him burying himself in you pushed you over the edge, hot liquid pumping into you from both fleshy shafts. Loud pants came from the both of you as your orgasms left your bodies sore and tired.

The cold metal of the chains around his body brushed your back again, giving you goosebumps as an after shock of the experience. He slowly eased himself out of you, pulling you both back into the water. You watched as his shrinking cocks retracted into the slit of his plating. He balanced you on his tail once more, embracing you and winding his hands through your hair and along your body.

“You’re mine, and I’ll protect you forever.” His voice soothed.

So long as he stayed by your side, you didn’t care about being punished by the village for staying out in the forest. If this is what they’d been hiding all those years, then you have some choice words. Maybe living in the forest with your protector wouldn’t be so bad? You gazed back up to the sky, the moon slowly drifting away with the clouds and stars.

“Forever.” You whisper, embracing him back and urging that low vibration from his chest.


End file.
